


(Un)Repress

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flirting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Draco is an Alpha who is bored of Betas--what he really wants is an Omega. Then he discovers that the supposed Beta Harry Potter is actually an Omega, and can't help but wonder why Harry would hide such a thing. Draco always did like a challenge.





	(Un)Repress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/gifts).



> Written for the Draco Tops Harry Fest 2018, and thank you so much to the mods for their extensions and endless patience with me <3 
> 
> I can't believe I've never written an Alpha/Omega fic before, but I hope this is a good twist on the trope :)

**XXX**

Draco took a sip of his Mimosa, watching the dance floor over the rim of his glass. It was busy, heaving with people, but that was typical for a Saturday night in _Wands, Wands, Wands_ , the best--and only--gay bar in Wizarding Britain. 

A blue-eyed brunette who couldn’t have been older than nineteen was flattering his lashes at Draco, but Draco wasn't at all interested. The boy was only a Beta, and honestly, Draco was tired of Betas who were willing to bend over for any Alpha that looked way.

That wasn’t to say Draco had bent over a lot of Betas in his time and had his way with them, but that game was getting _old_ now. And shagging other Alphas was out of the question; if Draco wanted to fight for dominance with an arrogantly charming and vain sex god, he’d clone himself. 

No, what Draco really wanted was an Omega. 

Of course, every Alpha--and most Betas--wanted an Omega, but they were far and few between. It was easy to tell who was an Omega though; they simply exuded a delicious scent that could make anyone’s mouth water, so sweet and delicate, begging to be depraved. 

Draco’s eyes flickered to the side, his gaze landing on Harry Potter who was lounging against the bar as he flirted with a burly bloke whose arm muscles seemed thicker than Potter's thighs.

Potter was rather decent-looking, in Draco's opinion, with his long, slender form, and his messy hair which gave him a permanently just-shagged look. It was a pity Potter was a Beta, really. Draco was still surprised that Potter had ended up a Beta; it just seemed far too mundane for him. 

That being said, there was something about Potter that drew Draco towards him, but Draco couldn't quite put his finger on what that was. It definitely wasn't Potter's Saviour Complex or his goody-two-shoes, and sure, Potter, had a fantastic, squeezable arse, but there were a lots of arses like that in the club.

Draco crinkled his nose as a sudden, sweet-as-honey scent wafted towards him and made his cock stir beneath his tight leather trousers. His head turned towards the front of the club where a couple was entering, the Omega clutching tightly onto the arm of the Alpha beside him. 

The entire place seemed to freeze as the pair strolled into the club confidently, the eyes of the Alpha flashing dangerously at the crowd who had turned to watch them, telling them that without a doubt, the Omega already belonged to someone. 

It was a pity, really; all the Omegas seemed to be taken before Draco could even talk to one. 

His gaze flickered back to Potter, who was looking rather bored as he sipped on his fruity looking cocktail, quite possibly the only person in the club who wasn't entranced by the Omega. 

Draco perked up at once, intrigue eating away at him. Nobody could resist the charm of an Omega--nobody but other Omegas. But surely it would be obvious to Draco and everybody else if the Golden Boy and Saviour of the Wizarding World was in fact an Omega, rather than a Beta like everybody believed. 

The Omega dancing in the club was forgotten to Draco now; Potter was a lot more interesting. 

**XXX**

"Hi, Potter," Draco said, sliding into the space between Potter's barstool and the next. He leant back against the countertop, looking out over the dance floor rather than Potter, as though the conversation was of no importance to him. 

"Malfoy."

Draco's gaze flickered to the side, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the skin-tight denim shaping Potter's thighs, and the kohl around his eyes which made the emerald irises glow. 

"Not so busy, tonight, is it?" Malfoy said conversationally. "Saturday was heaving, especially after word got out that there was an Omega here."

Potter stiffened beside him. 

"Well." Potter swallowed, visibly forcing himself to relax. "You know how people get around Omegas; some of them are no better than animals.

"Not you though; ever the gentleman, hmm? You didn't seem interested in the Omega _at all_."

Potter shrugged. "You seem to know a lot about my interests, Malfoy. Have you been watching me?"

"When I want to," Draco admitted, giving Potter a sly smile. "You're certainly not bad to look at, especially from behind. Don't let this go to your head, Potter, but you have a fantastic arse."

"So I've been told," Potter said dryly. "But don't think you're getting anywhere near it, Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The bartender snorted behind Draco as Potter stalked off. "Good luck with that one."

Draco turned around, eyes blazing. "Excuse me?"

"You're trying to pull Harry? Forget it," the bartender said. "He never goes home with Alphas--only Betas."

Draco's lips curled. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I can do fucking _anything_.

**XXX**

After spending several of his nights out asking round, Draco discovered that Potter was a very enthusiastic bottom.

He had tracked down some of the men Potter had slept with, wondering if perhaps Potter was a top as well as a Beta, or simply versatile, and so avoided sex with Alphas because they tended to be strict tops--though that wasn't always the case. But no, that wasn't the reason Potter didn't bed Alphas. 

Draco found himself with one possible conclusion--Potter was actually an Omega. 

It didn't make sense considering Potter didn't exude the delicious scent that drew Alphas and Beta alike to them, but the fact remained that Potter seemed unaffected by other Omegas, did have a certain magnetic charm that may or may be because of his celebrity, and bottomed exclusively but only with Betas rather than Alphas who were natural tops, and also brought an Omega's true nature right to the surface. 

He had never heard of an Omega hiding behind the guise of a Beta before, in fact, he hadn't even known it was possible, but if anyone could do it, Potter could. 

_Why_ he would was another question all together.

Draco had decided to approach Potter at the Ministry rather than the gay bar. Though Potter seemed to have his own ideas on manners and public behaviour, Draco hoped the political setting would at least force Potter to act somewhat civil once Draco confronted him with his suspicions. 

"Potter, may I have a word, please," Draco asked, not caring that he was interrupting a conversation between Potter and some doe-eyed intern. "It's of the up-most importance." 

Potter narrowed his eyes as though he didn't believe Draco, who simply stared back with the perfect air of innocence. He finally decided, somewhat foolishly, that he could trust Draco, and apologised to the intern before beckoning for Draco to follow him. 

Draco allowed himself a good look at Potter's arse as he followed him through the marbled Ministry hallways. Potter's arse was round and plump, not too large to look unnatural on Potter's slender form, but large enough that Draco could spend a long time buried between those cheeks and be a very happy man. 

Even if Potter wasn't an Omega, Draco still wanted a go at that arse. Potter was attractive in his own right, but the fact he didn't go home with Alphas also made him a challenge, and Draco loved beating a challenge. 

"What do you want?" Potter demanded once they were in an empty office. "Is this about the orphanage-fundraiser ball, because-"

"What cologne do you wear?" Draco sniffed, picking up on a citrusy tang, as sweet as sugar. It made Draco's mouth water, and his eyes darkened as he fixed Potter with a hungry look. "It must be very strong to hide what you are."

"What on Earth are you on about, Malfoy?" Potter's words sounded confident, but Draco picked up on the tension in Potter's shoulders at once. He was nervous, on edge, and Draco was desperate to know why. 

"I know your secret, Harry," Draco purred, the switch to Harry's first name rolling off his tongue like smooth silk. "There's no shame in being an Omega."

Harry's face paled, went red, then paled again, all in a handful of seconds. Draco simply stood and watched as Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, while his facial expressions flashed between shocked, angry, and horrified. 

"Don't even try and deny it," Draco said, idly picking at a nail to hide his glee at being right. "No Beta would react like you are to being accused of being an Omega."

Draco took another deep breath in, the sweet tang in the air still subtle, but enough to make Draco's prick twitch eagerly. 

Harry's eyes narrowed as he scowled. "You can't tell a soul, Malfoy, I swear. If you do I'll get the Aurors on your arse so hard-"

"I'm not intending on telling anyone, especially as I would like to go hard on _your_ arse."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I already told you that's not happening. I don't go out or shag Alphas, and that's that."

"But why?!" Draco cried. "You're an Omega! Everybody would want you! Alphas are _made_ for you!"

"Exactly. I don't want to be ruled by nature. I'm my own person, and why should be being an Omega make me an object for everyone else to fight over? It's bullshit is what it is, Malfoy. Being a Beta is so underrated; there's nothing to control them like there is for Alphas and Omegas."

Harry's reasoning for fighting against his nature were so noble and so _him_ that it made Draco feel slightly nauseous. 

"How do you even hide what you are? I'm getting the tiniest waft of your scent now, but I think that's because we're alone together."

"I can beat the Imperius Curse," Harry said simply. "It works the same; I'm good at fighting the voices in my head that don't belong there. I can keep my scent down to the minimum, keep my body's reaction... _normal_ in bed. I _am_ normal."

Draco grinned. "Normal is never a word I'd use to describe you."

Harry gave him the finger. "So is this why you keep propositioning me? Found out I'm an Omega and you want to be the first Alpha to fuck me?"

"Partially. What?!" He rolled his eyes as Harry scowled again. "I'm not going to lie to you because what's the point? You know any Alpha would kill to have you in their bed. But also I think you're attractive, and I think you're a stubborn, troublesome little thing and that excites me. You fighting your urges actually really turns me on."

"Sorry, Draco. I told you I don't do Alphas."

He left the room without another word, signalling the end of the conversation, but Draco wasn't deterred. Harry had used his first name, for one thing. More importantly, he hadn't outright said no; he'd rejected Alphas, but not Draco himself. 

Luckily, Draco could be very convincing when he needed to be. 

**XXX**

"This seat is taken," Draco snarled, shoving the other man off the barstool, and gesturing for Harry to take the seat instead. 

Harry grimaced. "I don't want it. Sorry about that." He reached down to help the man to his feet. "My, er, _friend_ , is known for being an arsehole.

Harry proceeded to walk towards the dance floor, and Draco was hot on his heels. He roughly elbowed a leering Beta out of the way, and linked his arm through Harry's possessively. 

"God, you're being a massive prick tonight," Harry said, glaring at Draco but not taking his arm away from Draco's, which he considered a very good sign. 

"Do you like massive pricks? Because I'm not just one in personality."

Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Beside, I'm trying to show you how tough I am," Draco continued. "I'm an _Alpha_ ; I can fight anybody I need for you."

"I took down Voldemort. I don't think I need you to protect me." Harry sighed. "Look, Draco, you're hot and I admire your tenacity. I'll have sex with you, but not...not showing you my true nature."

Draco almost took the offer, his cock already growing hard at the thought of being buried inside Harry. A meaningless one-night-stand wasn't what Draco wanted, though; he wanted more.

"Tempting, but not tempting enough," Draco said. "I want _all_ of you, and I want _you_ to want that too. Believe it or not, Harry, I can be very patient. I'll wait."

**XXX**

Draco glanced up as a bunch of vibrant flowers was dropped on his desk.

"Do I look like a bloke who likes flowers?" Harry asked, hovering over Draco with his hand on his hip. 

Draco stood, using his two-inch height advantage to regain control of the space between them. 

"Not at all," Draco said. "I must say, though, I did think you wouldn't be so crass as to throw them on my desk simply because they're not to your taste. But it's no matter; shall I send a box of chocolates your way?"

"No, I don't want chocolates either. In fact, no gifts at all from you, okay?"

Harry was certainly difficult to please. Trying to show Harry how tough and powerful Draco was hadn't impressed him, so Draco had decided to demonstrate just how gentle and romantic he could be. 

If it were anyone else, Draco would have given up by now, but he wanted Harry. Not just because he was an unclaimed Omega, but because Draco wanted a partner who could challenge him, and make him laugh. Admittedly he also wanted a partner who would look good both on his arm and in his bed, but telling Harry that would only make him seem shallow. 

"Moonlight walk on the beach, then? Candlelit dinner?" Draco offered. "You don't have to be afraid of letting yourself get wooed."

Harry huffed. "I'm not afraid of it. I just think it's bullshit that you think you need to romance me and show how tough you are, just because you're an Alpha and I'm an Omega."

"But that's the point." Draco's eye twitched, his patience beginning to wear thinner and thinner. "I'm supposed to do those things for you."

"No, you're not. I'm not a helpless little animal who needs you to rescue me, or for you to come in and sweep me off my feet. God, this is why I hate telling people I'm an Omega; they always treat me like this!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," Draco snapped. "I just wanted to show you that there's nothing wrong with being an Omega, and how _pleasant_ I could make things for you, but no, you have to be all noble, and pathetic, and- _umph_!"

Draco had to grip hold of his desk to stop from falling over as Harry jumped onto the wood, hands tangled in Draco's shirt as he kissed him hard. Harry's lips were intoxicating, like sugar and lemon and candyfloss, and he moaned into Harry's mouth. 

"Yes, that's what I want," Harry murmured against Draco's lips as they pulled apart from air. "I want you to be an arsehole, and yell at me when I'm being a prat. I want _Draco_ , not an Alpha, and I want you to want me for me, not my Omega."

"I do want you for you. Merlin knows why, because you're a stubborn, infuriating thing, but that draws me to you. Your arse helps, because _damn_ , your arse, but uh-" he cleared his throat-"I also don't think you need to be ashamed of being an Omega."

"I'm not ashamed, I just-"

"Don't want people to treat you either like a damsel in distress, or a sexual object?"

Harry nodded, and Draco should have known trying to highlight what a great Alpha he was would never have impressed Harry. 

"Well, lucky for you," Draco continued. "I'm not very good at being a gentleman, but I _am_ good at being an arsehole."

"Excellent," Harry said, leaning in to kiss Draco once more. "But just to make sure you're serious about me, let's say no sex until date ten, agreed?"

"Agreed."

**XXX**

Draco's legs hit the edge of the mattress and he fell fowards onto Harry, who threw a hand round the back of Draco's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. Harry's other hand slid under Draco's shirt, warm fingers dancing over his skin until they reached Draco's nipples. Harry pinched one hard, and Draco groaned into his mouth. 

The sugary sweet tang in the air was so powerful that Draco could taste it on his tongue, making every inch of his bare skin tingle in anticipation. His cock, already half-erect from the kissing, grew even harder, and he ground it against Harry's thigh. 

"I am more than happy to fuck you right now," Draco said. "But I thought you wanted to wait until date ten; this is only date three."

"I never wanted to wait that long; I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to. But god-" he thrust his hips up into Draco's. "I want you so bad. Want you and that big, fat cock. Ugh, I can barely control myself."

It's okay to let go, Harry," Draco purred. "I'll fuck you either way, but if you let go I can knot you...fill you up completely..."

Harry reached up and roughly pulled him into another kiss, whimpering into Draco's mouth. His fingers were trembling around Draco's shoulders, and just as Draco was going to ask Harry if he was alright, he felt the powerful wave of Omega scent wash over him. 

Draco growled gleefully in response, kissing Harry so hard their lips were sure to bruise. Every brush of Harry's skin against his own sent jolts of pleasure through him, and he could already feel his cock swelling in preparation for his knot to form when he was ready to come.

He pulled back from the kiss, looking down at Harry, whose lips were slick and dark red, his pupils blown wide with pleasure. 

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. hands curling over Harry's hips possessively. "You're beautiful like this, Harry. Can I fuck you?"

Harry nodded shyly, cheeks colouring. "I'm...I'm _wet_ for you, Draco. I can feel it. I'm ready for you to just shove that big cock inside me."

Draco licked his lips hungrily, before reaching over for his wand to remove their clothes. He could have done it by hand, but he felt like it cock might burst if he had to wait any longer. 

Harry's body was a delicious sight, every part of him long and slender, including his cock. Draco could spend hours exploring every inch of it, but for now he was too desperate to tease.

"Next time I'm going to play with you until you're begging me for more," Draco promised, sliding two fingers easily into Harry's slick arse. Knowing Harry was so wet and ready to take him had Draco's cock throbbing with need. "Fuck, I bet you taste amazing. I wonder if I could make you come from me rimming you alone."

"You-you could make me come from your _voice_ alone," Harry said breathlessly. 

"I promise you'll have a lot more fun coming from my cock," Draco said. 

He pulled his fingers from Harry's arse and used the slickness to lube up his hard cock. He pushed Harry's knees to his chest, licking his lips hungrily as he looked down at Harry's hole. He positioned himself and pushed forwards, the head of his cock pressing through the tight ring of muscle. 

Harry whimpered in pleasure and clutched Draco's arms, squeezing his biceps tightly as Draco bottomed out. Harry was taking Draco's cock inside so easily, and the tight, wet, warmth of his body fit Draco like a silk glove. Draco had never felt anything so wonderful on his cock before, and jolts of pleasure ran through the entire length of his body as he set up a steady pace thrusting inside Harry.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, and his cock ached with need in the most wonderful of ways. He thrust hard and fast inside Harry, building his pace until his heavy balls slapped against Harry's arse each time. Harry was moaning and writhing beneath him, driving himself back onto Draco's prick, and seemed like he was lost in a world of blissful pleasure. 

"I'm gonna come soon," Draco ground out, feeling the swelling once more in the base of his cock. "My knot...can I-?"

"Do it!" Harry cried. "Knot me, please, Draco. Knot me, knot me, knot me...ahh!" 

Harry came the second Draco's knot breached Harry's arse, spreading him wide and locking Draco inside him as he spilled his release. Draco groaned, reaching down to kiss Harry who eagerly returned it despite the obvious tiredness from the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Mm, this is nice," Harry said as they broke out of the kiss. "I could stay here all day."

"Good, because we're going to be like this at least half-an hour." Draco smiled down at Harry. "You're brilliant, you know. Annoying as hell, too, don't get me wrong, but brilliant."

"I know. You're alright, too, I guess."

Draco grinned, shifting his cock inside Harry. "Don't tease me; you know that turns me on. By the time my knot's gone down I'll be ready to fuck you again."

"You won't be hearing any complaints from me," Harry said. "In fact, didn't you say you thought you could get me to come from you rimming me alone? I reckon you're all talk."

Draco waggled his brows. "Yeah? Give me half-an-hour and I'll prove it."


End file.
